Red Hood
'Red Hood '''is a former main antagonist in ''Batman: Shadow War ''turned main protagonist of ''Batman: Red War. ''He is the second Robin to Batman until his transformation into Red Hood, a vigilante who kills his enemies and Gotham City's criminals instead of sparing and capturing them. Biography Personality Red Hood cared for his friends and wanted to live up to protect Gotham City and stop crime. However, he possessed an explosive temper with numerous incidents of him going too far in his actions as Robin with hints that one day he might kill instead of using restraint. After his brutal torture and supposed death, his mental state startetd detoriating, and he had lost hope and started to hate his mentor. He became vengeful and wanted to kill Batman, becoming ruthless, calculating and apathetic to the "weak" that he once swore to defend. He was blinded by rage but still cared about his other former allies. Once he snapped out of it, Red Hood showed emotion and even saved his former mentor's life and assisted him. After his mentor's "death", he wanted to succeed him by protecting Gotham and believed the only way to keep the streets safe is to kill criminals so they do not harm innocents again. His sense of morality has turned to the extreme, differing greatly from what most would consider acceptable ideals of good and bad. He firmly believes that the wicked deserve to be punished and stopped permanently, and that their deaths, no matter how brutal and even illegal, are needed as they better the world. When dealing with criminals, Red Hood is brutal, cold and efficient and would use extreme tactics such as torture, brutality and eventually kill them. He firmly believes that the truly evil deserve no mercy and as such he holds no regret in the deaths of any heinous criminal he kills. However, despite this, Hood greatly values the lives of innocents and will do his absolute best to make sure that civilians are not harmed. He also strongly misses his mentor and still cares about his former allies and even the GCPD, who attempt to stop him due to his extreme tactics against criminals, so Hood attempts to avoid hurting them at all. Sometimes, Hood chooses to spare the lives of his enemies and is even willing to give his life to protect Gotham. Abilities Equipment *'Hood Gun: 'Powerful dual action handguns used to kill his enemies and can be fused to transform into an extremely deadly sniper rifle. *'Redcycle: '''Red Hood's primary mode of transportation and is an armored motorcycle armed with dual front-mounted cannons, machine guns and grappling hooks. Appearance Killed Victims Relationships Quotes *"That looks like it's gotta hurt. Well, I say that like I'm spectating or something. I know it hurts." *"I seem to have made myself an enemy of all the bad guys." *"You can't stop crime! That's what you all never understood! I'm controlling it! You want to rule them by fear but what do you to those who aren't afraid!? I'm doing what none of you won't! I'm taking them out!" *"Hard to forget about night, huh? In a way, Batman, this was the site of your first greatest failure. Maybe your greatest, but certainly not your last, right? Ah, memories." *"Now tell me...how does it feel?" *"Is that what you think this is about? That you let me die!? I don't know what clouds your judgement worse. Your guilt or your antiquated sense of morality. Bruce, I forgive you for not saving me. But why, why on God's Earth...is he still alive!?" *"You son of a bitch." *"Yeah, well if you want answers to questions beyond reason...there is a guy in Arkham Asylum who wrote the book on crazy." *"Hey...its going to be hard to learn a great many things about me, but I'll give you one for free...I am no one's son." *"Ignoring what he's done in the past. Blindly, stupidly disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled, the thousands who've suffered, the friends he's crippled. And I thought...I thought I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt. If it had been you that he'd beat to a bloody pulp, if he had taken you from this world, I would have done nothing but search the planet for the pathetic pile of evil, death-worshipping garbage...and send him off to Hell!" *"What do you think this was all about? We were going to rough these guys up and teach them a lesson? Welcome to planet Earth, baby! These dead sacks of meat on the floor made their living by beating, raping and devouring! Fear isn't the answer!" *"Why? I'm not talking about killing Penguin or Scarecrow or Dent. I'm talking about him! Just him! And doing it because...because he took me away from you." *"It's too late...you had your chance...and I'm just getting started." *"Yeah, like yelling at the guy who's holding the AK-47." *"That took me two hours. You wanna see what I can get done in a whole evening?" *"I'm cleaning up Gotham. More than you ever did." *"No. I'm just something you helped create." *"You always told me, Bruce...focus on what I want to achieve and it'll happen. Well you know what I want right now? I want you dead." *"Screw you." *"Just do it for God's sakes! Do it!" *"You really have no idea, do you, Bruce?" *"What's the matter? Lost for words? I expected more...I'm hurt." *"Don't you dare lie to me! How long did you wait before replacing me, huh? A month? A week? I trusted you! And you just left me to die!" *"I was just a kid. You turned me into a soldier. Sent me to war!" *"You can't hide from me! I will hunt you down!" *"You're gonna beg, with my boot on your neck!" *"I can still hear him laughing! He's still in my head!" *"It won't be quick, you will suffer." *"You're no hero, no savior. You failed me, and now you're going to fail Gotham the same way!" *"Look me in the eye and say that." *"Don't call me that! That's not who I am!" *"You're not the only one with sidekicks!" *"Say goodnight, asshole!" *"Do I look like Batman to you? Rethink your answer before I fill you up with lead." *"It's all personal. Very personal." *"Oof. Gonna feel that in the morning." *"Worthless ape." *"How about you go to Hell!" *"Always defending the weak and helpless. That's what I like about you. Predictable. And that's why we're gonna win. We know your move before you do. We know how you think!" *"Keep your guns trained on him. If he even looks like he's planning to leave that room, open fire. Oh, and avoid the bat symbol. That's a uh...little trick. That's where his armor's the strongest. Aim for the weak spots at the shoulders first, then coordinate fire at the points where the plates meet." *"Of course. You're thinking, who the hell is this guy?" *"So, you've still not lost your touch? Good. That is gonna make this so much interesting." *"Did you feel that one? It's just the first of many." *"I never disappoint." *"You haven't won. Tonight, you pay for everything." *"I want you to imagine a city. A city broken, and crushed under our feet. Take that picture, hold on to it. Go make it happen." *"Aww, reactions slowing down? Maybe you should just give up!" *"Not yet, Dark Knight." *"Oh no. You're not going anywhere, old man. Tri-weave titanium coated armor plating. Nice. Unless you know exactly...where...to shoot." *"You're old, you're predictable and you never stood a chance." *"You're good, Dark Knight. Even better than I remember! It's gonna make it even more satisfying when I kill you. Oh, and don't worry about Barbara. I'll take better care of her than you ever did." *"That's a lesson, Batman. I know how you think. Which means I know how to beat you." *"It's over, hero. Goodbye." *"I didn't want it to end like this Batman! I kinda hoped you'd put up more of a fight!" *"This makes us even!" *"This is justice! This is what you deserve!" *"Look at me while you die. Look. At. Me." *"You don't stand a chance!" *"Think you'll survive this?" *"Not bad for an old lady." *"You're a little rusty." *"Let's wrap this up, Joker." *"You're gonna feel this." *"I can take it." *"Sounds like justice to me." *"So you won't kill, but you're fine with traumatic brain injuries?" *"You'd rather fight your friends than the real problem." *"You newbs are so desperate to impress Batman. Why? He was weak." *"A reminder I got no qualms killing you." *"Cripple first, then kill." *"Am I supposed to be scared?" *"And yours won't fire without broken hands." *"And they called me cocky." *"Another of Bruce's repeated offenders." *"Except I don't forgive criminals." *"I don't run. I chase." *"I just can't take you seriously." *"I'll pin the reply to your coffin." *"I'm no Dick Grayson." *"In thirty seconds, you'll be out cold." *"If that's true, you're not going anywhere." *"Let's go, old man." *"My knuckles need a workout." *"No one saves the world by playing games." *"Should I kill you or cripple you?" *"The world's better off without you." *"Then you can lie six feet under." *"Don't test me." *"You're going to wish it was Batman who found you." *"Don't hold back. I can take it." *"I don't play sidekick or victim." *"I'm doing what needs to be done!" *"I'll send him your corpse." *"I've got no regrets." *"Say it again and lose your teeth, Ivy." *"This isn't therapy, it's a beatdown!" *"What's your beef with me?" *"Yeah, even old enough to buy cigarettes." *"Your weaknesses are plainly evident." *"You fight like a white belt." *"Strike for strike, you're losing." *"I've never needed you!" *"Bleed, you sick, twisted maniac!" *"You need to pay for your crimes." *"Batman can't save you!" *"Skill beats power any day." *"I've kicked ass since day one." *"I'll smile when you're dead." Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Bat Family Category:Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Terrorists Category:Redeemed